


I'm Friends With the Monsters

by StormFireGirl



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Transformers: Age of Extinction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I only made a simple purchase. An item for my collection of antiques. But I was sadly mistaken. Because of me, two families are woven together, during these days of 'monsters', called Transformers being hunted. And because of me everyone is in danger... Because I have made both friends and enemies of the monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Do or Die

I guess you could say I should have seen it coming. I mean, with the world as it is now, you can expect that things like this were to happen. But I never imagined that it would happen to us. That the monsters would come. And they weren't all just human either. My name is Gabriela Vanell Yeager, but you can call me Gabby. My mom nicknamed me that because I was so talkative when I was little. I don't speak as much as I used to, since Chicago...

Allow me to clarify. Less than ten years ago, it became obvious that something was amiss on earth. Like, there was this mysterious meteor shower, and then less than three days later Mission City expirienced some sort of... well, the government called it a natural disaster. Yeah, right.

Seven years ago, there was a 'battle' recorded in Egypt, near the Great Pyramids. The goverment tried to keep things closed, but everything leaked out in the following years. We were not alone.

Four years ago, was the worst thing that could ever happen to humanity. Something so devastating that didn't just affect thousands, maybe millions of people... something that affected me. Four years ago was when the Battle of Chicago occured.

Nobody could understand who or what they were, these giant metal robots. Only that they came, they saw, they conquered. Ironically, it was like Juluis Ceaser's army and we were the poor sods they'd decided to exterminate. At that time, I was eleven years old and living in the city with my mom. My dad, I don't even know who he is or what happened to him. I have no clue whatsoever even now. It was always just me, mom, and the hustle and bustle of the Windy City. That is, until that fateful night. I still remember that date clearly.

_June 23, 2011._

It was a seemingly ordinary evening. I was at home with mom, and we were relaxing, watching TV. I remember looking at her face and smiling, thinking how awesome she was. She'd single-handedly raised me without any help at all, and though she worked a lot as a secretary, she did what she could to spend time with me. I loved her. I remember squeezing her hand, and she looked at me with that big smile of hers... Then it happened. There was a loud crack and our apartment shook. Our lights flickered and I thought I heard something. I stood up and pulled away, walking to the window, and my jaw dropped. Against the darkness, there were ships. Floating, FLYING ships! I couldn't believe my eyes! And what was worse, was that these ships were definitely UFOs, but they weren't like ALF's from that old TV show. There were hundreds of them, from what I could see. And they were shooting at buildings. 'Independance Day' flickered in my mind before the power went out.

Mom stood up, took one look outside and dropped her coffee cup. She immediately grabbed her purse, told me to get whatever I could carry and meet her downstairs. I didn't think twice about it, and grabbed my journal, a present from my mom, my IPod, and stuffed it all into my backpack. I met her downstairs and we took off. Just in time too, because we hadn't made a block before the entire apartment complex fell over! The aftershock sent us sprawling to the ground, but we got up and just ran. We didn't have a car, we'd always taken the bus. But now I was kind of wishing we at least grabbed our bikes! But that wasn't the end of it. Two blocks down was when I witnessed something I swear I will never, ever forget. The monsters. Giant, metal robots that were shooting at fleeing and panicking people, who turned to ash and bone. And guess what? WE were 'fleeing' people!

"Mom, we're sitting ducks!" I recall telling her quickly as we banged a right, trying to avoid getting barbequed.

"I know." That's all she said. A simple, calm, 'I know'. But I knew she was just as scared as I was.

Man, now I was really wishing I'd paid attention to how all those people in the Sci-Fi horros survived! I don't know how long we ran, ducked, and hid as those robots patrolled the streets and the ships flew overhead. It was just us. We had no help, no where to turn to. We could only run and pray we'd get out alive. It was the worst night of my life. And it wasn't even half-over. Finally, we were reaching the city limits, but the swarm of robots became thicker, and were closing in on us. And that's when mom twisted her ankle.

"MOM!!!" I turned around and ran back towards her-

"GABBY RUN! GET OUT OF THE CITY!"

"Mom! Mom I can't-"

"You CAN Gabriela! You can make it! You are a Yeager, my daughter! Believe in yourself!"

I remember staring into her eyes, and I saw she was crying. That was the first time I'd ever seen mom cry. Ever. I looked up and saw the robots get closer. It was do or die. Run or stay behind. Run for my life or stay behind and get killed. With a hard swallow, I backed up.

"I love you mommy. Thank you."

Without another word, I turned and ran. I didn't look back as I heard my mother's scream and a shot fired behind me...

......

They didn't find me until a couple days later. I'd taken shelter on the outskirts of town, hiding in an abandoned warehouse. I was dehydrated, exhausted from running and crying, terrified and starving, bruised with a couple abrasions. But I was alive. But my mom wasn't, even without them searching for her body, I knew it.

There was a small funeral that was held. My uncle Cade showed up, and my cousin Tessa. I hadn't seen either since I was much younger, maybe around the time those... 'Transformers' were first heard about. I couldn't stop thinking, throughout the funeral, why. Why did they do this? What did they want? Why did they kill everyone? Why did they kill my mother... I wish someone could tell me the truth.

.....

It's been four years since that night. I'm fifteen now, and the anniversary of my mom's death and Chicago's attack has rolled around. I was placed into my Uncle Cade's care since her death. I went through therapy, all hellish six-months-worth of it and then some after my nightmares wouldn't quit. Tessa's been actually nice to me, considering it's 'Tessa'. Texas is a huge change from the Windy City, though I still miss it. Somewhat. The government is now hunting the ones responsible for everyone's deaths. If you see any of them, call in immediately. But over those four years, I've been thinking. I've been researching.

All over the internet is contradiction, but there are familiar names, pictures and patterns that keep reoccuring. And then there's this book, 'Codename Hero'. The one my mother got me. It's talking about THEM. These 'monsters', except, they're not all monsters. There are two sides, one called the Autobots, heroic and protectors of earth, and the others are Decepticons. The ones that killed my mother. Apparently they've been on earth longer than humanity knows about. But the truth of the matter is that, if the book, the stories ARE true, the Decepticons outnumber us a hundred to one. And what scares me the most, is that they could be preparing for another attack, as I say this.

And I don't know who to call friend or foe amongst these monsters. _ **  
**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest-to-goodness, I began to write this after only seeing the movie clips and then the movie 1 time, so parts are going to be a bit... off. Don't hate please!


	2. 1: Choose Your Side

_**"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed,** _

_**Get along with the voices inside of my head!** _

_**You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath,** _

_**And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy..."** _

 

I sang along with Rihanna as I worked. Surfing the internet, and sites like Ebay were my favorite. See, girls my age are either into sports, horses, or clothes around here. I'm the only one who seems relatively interested in antiques. I've been collecting porcelain dolls since I was young, but now that's all been destroyed, I've moved on and up in the world. I now by, fix, and sell anything old and salvagable I can find. I either order online or I go to any garage sales in town. I live on an acerage with my uncle Cade Yeager and my cousin Tessa. Speak of the devil...

"Gabby have you seen my pumps?" I wanted to groan right there. She always thinks I take her shoes but frankly I want nothing to do with those stupid things!

"No, I have NOT seen them!" I shouted over my music from my attic-loft room.

Tessa stuck her head up there, seeing me look at more, oh what did she call it again? Ah yes. Junk. Real nice Tessa. Very mature. She poked her blonde head up.

"Are you sure?!"

"Do I look like the type to wear those things?"

"... Point taken." She sighed. "Never mind." She ducked back down.

I sighed. "When's Uncle Cade getting back?" I knew Tessa was still down there.

"Whenever he gets back. You want lunch?"

"Pass." I answered her.

"You'd better not be buying more junk! I swear you're as bad as dad!"

"I inherited the Yeager's appreciation for the good 'ol oldies! Besides this stuff's giving me cash to save up for-"

"COLLEGE! WHATEVER!" Tessa snapped, marching off.

I winced. "Eeeyowch! What manure did they put in her breakfast?" I sighed to myself, scrolling down.

I often found good, fixable stuff on these sites, and so, here I was again! Now, there's something you need to know about my Uncle Cade, my mom's big brother. Uncle Cade is the type of man who likes to buy and try his hand at inventing things. Except he's more of the 'drop-it-if-it-fails' kinda guy. But unlike Tessa (who thinks I'm equally crazy and bad with money), I totally comply with him. If my cousin wasn't his daughter, I swear I could call him 'dad'. For the past four years since I moved here after mom's death, Uncle Cade and I have really bonded. He's taught me everything I know about searching, nit-picking, fixing, stripping, selling... He actually got me started on this hobby! I owe him a lot, so that's why, secretly all this money I'm making (well okay what little I do) is going to help pay for Tessa's college and Uncle Cade's debts. Speak of the devil again... Uncle Cade pulled up in his pickup truck, and I immediately headed downstairs, grinning like a madman.

"HEY!" I flung and glued myself to him in a hug the minute he got out of the truck. I hug a lot now, more than I ever did. Doctor said to do it at least four times a day, and since Tessa hates that, I just hug Uncle Cade and his friend, my adult friend, Lucas. And speak of the devil again!

"Hey Gab!" He came out of nowhere and ruffled my dirty-blond hair.

"Awwwwh Luc!" I whined, smoothing it out. "So, what's the scoop this time? Any new purchases?"

"Don't tell Tessa, but we're considering a... truck."

My jaw dropped. "What kind?! Old or new?!"

"Old, like, not running anymore. Doing the typical strip-sell." Lucas explained.

"Aw sweet! Can I help? Pul-eeze Uncle Cade?!"

"Of course." Uncle Cade always loved a second hand helping him.

"So again, what truck?" I asked as we headed into the house.

"A marmon 97 semi truck."

".... Wow. Okay that IS old!" I grinned. "Old as you are Uncle Cade."

In turn of this, he pulled me into a nuggie, and I began to squeal and laugh. "UNCLE CADE!!! STOP!!!"

"Who am I?"

"A-AWESOME U-UNCLE CADE!"

"Who's the coolest?"

"U-UNCLE CADE!"

"Aaaand who's going to shape the future?"

"C-CADE YEAGER- OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WILL YOU LET GO ALREADY?!" I exclaimed. He stopped and I pulled away. "I can't keep my hair smooth for one day around here." I whined.

"With your mouth? No wonder Gab!" Lucas laughed.

I laughed too, just as Tessa walked out. "Lunch is on." She was glaring at me, and I flinched.

Uh oh, what noooow? Did she hear about the S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E T-R-U-C-K? But if she did, she didn't say a word. And I didn't know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

***

Later that day, after mowing the lawn (all 1 acre of it), I showered and went back to the usual; looking for more antiques and checking for any purchases.

_Purchases: 0._

Okay, that was old news. I went on to look, and somehow, I found something very, very, very cool. An early nineteenth century compass! I immediately checked the price. Can I just say, it was a steal? The guy would ship it by airmail for an extra cost, but at forty dollars this bad boy was mine for the taking! I immediately purchased it, and checked for my cash- Uh oh. I only had forty-five dollars left! This would not only drain my money down to broke, but it would take away my plans of helping Uncle Cade and Tessa! I groaned and held my head.

"Stupid...! Stupid...!" I stamped my foot and flopped on my bed. No way I could take it back now! "Maybe Tessa's right. For once." I sighed to myself.

***

That evening, I went to stay goodnight but as I descended down the stairs... "YOU ALWAYS FAVOUR GABBY ABOVE ME DAD!"

I stopped short. What the-

"Tessa I do not! Gabby-"

"I KNOW WHAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH DAD BUT COME ON! THE ONLY REASON WHY SHE'S HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE IS BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID WILL! SHE MAY BE DEPRESSED AND BIPOLAR AND ALL THAT CRAP BUT WOULD YOU STOP SMOTHERING HER-"

"TESSA YEAGER THAT IS ENOUGH!"

I stumbled back upstairs, not wanting to hear another word. It wasn't MY fault that my mom was dead! It wasn't MY fault that I was diagnosed with being bipolar! I just began to bawl my eyes out when I reached my room and shut the door. My moods shift on the turn of a dime somedays, and I can be pretty angry at one minute, then perfectly find the next. Listening to music helps calm me down, but it doesn't take it away. The monster I have living inside of me. As I laid there, staring up at the ceiling, with a cracky voice I softly sang...

_**"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed,** _

_**Get along with the voices inside of my head!** _

_**You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath,** _

_**And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy...** _

_**Well that's nothing!"** _

I was pretty much fed up with dealing with Tessa. With my stupid life-

See? There I went again. Happy one minute, depressed as hell the next. I cracked open my book, for the four hundreth time, and reread my favorite passage. The conclusion.

_ 'As I wrap up these memoirs, I must ask you, the reader to consider the possibility, the gravity of what I have written. We, the people of earth are indeed not alone. We are all being protected by the Autobots, and threatened by the Decepticons. But these monsters, we should not fear because of their size and strength. We must fear them of who they are; for these 'Transformers' know pain, suffering, anger, anguish, all emotions that we share. We must respect them, the Autobots. Respect that they have suffered and sacrificed everything, their own lives to protect us, so we may grow into the species we are capable of being. 'They are a young race.' as the leader of these valiant warriors once said. 'A race that, much like ours, has more to them than meets the eye.' So you, the reader, this I ask; what side shall you choose? Autobot, or Decepticon? Choose, before it is too late.' _

I closed the book with a sigh. I'd read those words so many times, yet each time they struck a chord with me, mainly because I'd witnessed their destruction first-hand, with my own two eyes. I'd been a victim of their evilness. I'd been saved only by their vailiance. "this isn't right..." I murmured to myself, reopening the passage.

"this just isn't right. Why hunt what's saved us all? Why not hunt the ones actually responsible for this?" Humanity was fickle, for sure. Even I didn't understand my own species somedays! I groaned. "Gabby, quit talking to yourself." I chided, and then scanned the passage again.

_'So you, the reader, this I ask; what side shall you choose? Autobot, or Decepticon? Choose, before it is too late.'_

Choose my side.

I closed the book once again and looked at the cover, then out my window, past the trees and at the faint stars. "I choose, Autobot." I whispered. "If any of you are still out there." I set my book aside, turned off my lamp, and went to sleep, dreaming of the brave soldiers.

Ironhide, the Weapon's Specialist, who perished during the events of Chicago.

Ratchet, the medic who enjoys earth medicene.

The Arcee sisters, femme-fatals in more ways than one.

The Wreckers, the Black-Ops of the Autobots.

Jazz, the brave second in command. R.I.P.

Skids and Mudflap, terror twins who knew no fear.

Sideswipe, prank-pulling and flashy soldier.

Jolt, medic and warrior.

Jetfire, the Decepticon who chose the right side.

The two little heroes, Wheelie and Brains.

Dino, the espoinage agent. So cool.

Que, the inventor, who reminded me so much of Uncle Cade...

Bumblebee, the first known Autobot and heroic warrior.

And my absolute favorite, Optimus Prime. The leader, commander, biggest and best of all the Autobots.

 

I wanted to be like them. I wanted to help them. Things were complicated now, yes, but someday. If I didn't go to college, or start my own antique shop, I was going to join NEST and help the Autobots.

Yeah, big dreams for a small, bipolar teenage girl.

**Author's Note:**

> (Note that I do not own the movie. Otherwise, Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Soundwave and the AllSpark all would have returned and Prime would have never left.
> 
> And sorry in advance for the screwiness of the order. It's being finicky.)


End file.
